The Spawn of Shepard
by TheJackinati275
Summary: <html><head></head>This is the Story of Adelle Shepard and her Son Alex, whom she Orphans at the Age of Fifteen... Alex Shepard is orphaned and is forced to join a Gang to Survive... However during one of his Crimes he is caught in 2185 and a DNA Test reveals his heritage... The results are sent to Councilor Anderson... How will the Galaxy Fair with a Paragon Shepard and her Renegade Son...</html>


The Spawn of Shepard

Disclaimer: Mass Effect owned by EA and Bioware

Just to Clarify, This is an AU and i am altering the age of Shepard by roughly two or more years so that her son can be old enough for this Story

Inspired by Child Interrupted, The Sins of the Daughter (by Kelbear1717) and briefly inspired by Dark Messiah (by The Urban Spaceman)

' ' means mental thoughts/thinking

" " means talking

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

(i was listening to 'Cast Down' by Slayer for this Part).

'Nobody loves you'

"89"

'Nobody loves you'

"90"

'If nobody loves you...'

"91"

'What do you do...'

"92"

'what do you do... Alex'

"93"

'Well nobody loves me... so i show the Fucking world what i think of it... how much i 'love' it'

"94"

'And what do you think of it?'

"95"

'I fucking love it, the hurting... the god-damn violence... it makes me...'

"96"

'Makes me fucking feel good, it doesn't fucking matter...'

"97"

'What anybody thinks, they never fucking lived a life like mine...'

"98"

'looking at the poverty, the Fucking drug-users... the god-damn Prostitutes that lined the fucking streets, the cardboard boxes that made up the homes of the homeless, the fly's attracted to the corpses of Suicide victims...'

"99"

'i was looking at the truth at the age of eight... The Fucking alliance was a farce...'

"100!"

'The Alliance cared only about themselves and not the Humanity they were supposed to look over!'

Alex erratically shook his thoughts from the Gutter, he tortured himself mentally each and everyday whenever he was doing his own exercise regimen, the reason as always was to push him further and further along through the rigorous exercises, the hundred's of daily push-ups, sit-ups and the hour or so of fast paced running (barely possible though being the metal box that was the Grissom Academy), these rigorous exercises that helped Alex survive through his turbulent early teenage years and also granting him a very built up musculature, something that was unusual on the Grissom Academy which was filled with Biotic students or Genius's or the pish posh throwaway brats of the fucking Rich, there was only one person on the whole station that Alex could relate with, and that was crazy bitch with the nick name of 'The Psychotic Biotic', however she was on the other side of the ship teaching the 'hoigty-toighty' Biotics kids... all walking around as if they were special kids... or whinging around that they had a rough treatment in the Alliance...

Well fuck that shit they had fucking nothing on Alex, and then there was that Prangley kid, that little shit had the gall to think he and Alex where some kind of kindred spirits, as if...'Yo hows it hangin' the shit once spoke to him upon meeting on Alex's first time in the mess hall, well Prangley learned not to fucking stereotype gangsters after the talk... or rather grunt that Alex sent his way... the look on Prangley's face was classic and the kid got shit-talked afterwards by the rest of the 'Biotic Squad'... They even got to have special names to associate themselves... fucking squad they got to call themselves... well that squad wouldn't count for shit against the Fucking 'Grim Devils', sure they may not have been as fucking big as the faggot-y 'Tenth Street Reds', but each member of the Grim Devils made up for it by pure fucking brutality, the Tenth Street recruited members of all ages off the streets and thus the ranks were filled with illiterate orphans and drop outs, The Grim Devils on the other hand had a brutal initiation rite and insisted on recruiting only members whom were not only literate but also cold-blooded, thus each and every member of the Grim Devils knew how to turn mundane items into weapons... things such as Styro-foam could be used to make a napalm like substance and a glass bottle could be easily converted into a Molotov cocktail.

Alex decided to stop his thought processes before he could form a circle of loathing and hate within his head, when this was done he then stretched out his arms before walking into his bathroom and turning the water faucet with his left hand, first he craned his neck down into the sink and took a few sips of the cold water, then he cupped his right hand under the nozzle and waited until the water filled his hand before splashing and rubbing his hand against his sweaty face, Alex then lifted his face and observed his reflection momentarily.

Alex stretched out his right hand and scratched at the scar tissue on his right cheek, the ragged scar of which he had earned in his First ever 'Bop Action' where Alex hesitated to strike an enemy Tenth Street Reddie, whom sensed his weakness and struck him with the razor-wire wrapped Rebar cudgel that he wielded, the blow really prettied up Alex's face for weeks afterwards and almost broke Alex's jaw...

Alex in his adrenaline and rage fueled anger proceeded to wrestle the bastard down to the ground, where he Bit into the fuckers left ear and teared it open before reigning down strong blows to the face and cheeks of his opponent... countless blows full of hate and anger... and a broken right hand later and Alex had killed his first person... several members of the 'Grim Devils' where present during the fight and thus they let Alex Join the Grim Devils.

Alex lowered his right hand down to his thickly growing brown beard, he fingered through several strands then moved his right hand over the faucet before turning off the cool water.

**BBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMM**

Alex noticed the sound of a Klaxon, so Alex held out his left wrist and with his right hand he opened up his Omni-tool before turning on to Kahlee's frequency

"This is Kahlee Sanders here... We are Under attack by unknown forces, Please report to your nearest Teachers or CO's"

Alex quickly rushed out of his bathroom and put on a shirt, he then overturned his bed and grabbed a nearby chair and with force and leverage, managed to pry off one of the sturdy legs of his Bed... it would make for a decent Cudgel, it was quite yieldy and had some heft to it, and it was made from solid metal and was not very hollow so it was less likely to bend or break under duress...

Alex didnt exactly like nor trust Kahlee Sanders and he certainly wasn't sure about her ability to keep him safe... hence the Bedpost cudgel, and the same could be said of Kahlee Sanders towards Alex, she didn't exactly lay out a red-carpet for Alex but she did not say another word when she heard the Human Councillor Anderson waived him in...

Alex actually had no fucking clue why he was even allowed to such a prestigous academy, he had no biotics, although he did have a lot of knowledge about Chemistry but compared to the Geniuses housed there his skills where for naught (although several of the Students and teachers where surprised by Alex's display of knowledge on the subject he scored moderately well).

Alex opened up his door and with well practiced steps, quickly and stealthily he made way towards the Biotic Bloc, Although Alex disdained the Biotics, he still believed that they were the most likely to actually have the ability to defend themselves with their 'space magic' and what not.

about a minute into his trek, he spotted an odd fellow wearing an all white uniform with some accents of gold and black, Alex had no idea of the meaning or of the affiliated group, however he did notice that the being he was was viewing had his back to Alex and that was an especially dangerous thing and presented Alex with an irresistable target, a target that wore only a hardsuit chestplate, had a circular shaped back-back with antennae and an exposed neck that was covered by the standard cloth Armour and padding but it would not be enough to withstand the force from a strike of Alex's Cudgel.

Whilst the odd figure was fiddling with his Omni-tool, Alex sneaked up behind the figure and made sure to be within a metre of the being so that his swing would not trigger any slow-triggering Kinetic Barriers.

Alex then slowly stood up and with both hands on the handle of his cudgel which was facing his shoulder much like one would hold a baseball bat, and with barely the flick of a hat, Alex exerted leverage and strength into his wrists and hefted the Cudgel through the air... and barely twenty milliseconds later the Cudgel landed with devastating effect as the mans neck was distorted from the blow, he fell to the ground but Alex was not just going to leave it at that, so Alex reigned down three brutal strikes to the Head that did little damage to the helmet but Alex knew that the blunt force trauma that the man would have received would have definitely killed a human, hell those blows would have killed a Turian.

Alex then cautiously scrounged through the mans corpse and he carefully un-did the man's Kinetic-Barrier belt and placed it around his hips before picking up the mans Pistol.

Alex observed the sides of the weapon and spotted a letter and a number.

"M5 huh... i wonder if you are any good"

Alex pressed a button on the side of the gun with his left index finger, the button caused the gun to unfold itself and within two seconds the weapon was fully deployed.

Alex searced the Corpse of the man again before taking the mans Omni-tool, he did a quick search and he found only one thing of interest... it was document titled clearly.

**High-Priority Target**

**Student ID: 18-82B Alex Leinrough**

**Capture priority Alpha. Bring back alive at all costs.**

**The Illusive Man believes this Teenager is the only known Son of Adelle Shepard, he is to be considered dangerous as he has a previous background as a High-level Gang Member in a gang known as the 'Grim Devils'**

**It is best to Retrieve the Subject and transport him back to the Cerberus Headquarters where he may be used as a Hostage by which to Subdue Shepard from Entering the War**

Alex felt only one reaction

"Fucking Bullshit... Fucking Bullshit... I am not the Fucking son of Adelle Fucking Shepard"

Alex did not know how to handle the situation... and he subsequently felt his Anger building up inside

'is this even probable... where the Fuck was this Bitch when i fucking needed her!'

Alex was not exactly happy at this moment, he gripped his gun extra tight and began to stand up straight again, readying himself to continue his trek further, one thought carrying him through... the search for answers.

'Shepard, If i find you... you are going to have a lot to fucking EXPLAIN!'

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Explanation<p>

Adelle Shepard tapped her fingers idly against the metal post whilst gazing into the Galaxy map that made up a large proportion of the CIC room of the Normandy, suddenly however a slight electonical pinging noise sounded from a device which Shepard instantaneously recognised as an Omni-tool receiving a message.

Samantha Traynor reached out her hand towards her omni-tool held on her left wrist before reading the message that she had received.

"Agghhh Shepard... i have just found something while scanning Alliance Channels... Grissom Academy is requesting help..."

Adelle Shepard's heart and mind siezed upon hearing the word Grissom Academy, her mind quickly swayed to thoughts about the Very son that she had never raised... or seen in her entire life, the Son that she hoped to see as soon as the war was over... The Son that she had kept tabs over to keep him safe... the Son that was sent to Grissom Academy by Admiral Anderson's strict orders to keep her son away from the Violence on earth... away from the Gangs and crime... The very son that might now be endangered...

"Shepard are you listening to me?"

Shepard shook her head from her thoughts and replied back to Traynor.

"Yes i heard you... Set course for Grissom Academy... Now!"

Samantha Traynor saluted before speaking back.

"Aye Aye ma'am"

Shepard quickly lifted herself off the metal pole that she was lain against and rushed for the Elevator which she reached in record time and fingered for the commander's Cabin, her own room.

When she arrived she immediately suited up in her N7 gear and slapped her selected weapons on the back of her suit where they attached onto the magnetic seal and clanged with a light 'clack'

Shepard than paced herself carefully over the stairs and stepped a few more steps until she stood over her personal Terminal before placing the palm of her left hand over her head and calmly contemplating what she was going to say to Garrus... Her lover, how was she going to explain this.

after about a minute she gathered up the courage to press the button and called out to Samantha Taylor whom replied to the speaker.

"ma'am"

"Taylor... i want you to send Garrus up to my office right this moment, tell him it is important"

Garrus arrived up about four minutes later, he was in his distinctive chrome and blue Hardsuit and he was frowning out of worry in that Turian way of his.

"Shepard"

Adelle Shepard blurted out words that were barely formed in her head in an attempt to explain the Situation... and her son to Garrus, she was afraid of how he would react.

"Garrus... do you remember when i told you about my life on earth?"

Garrus stood up straight and replied back.

"Yes... about you and the Tenth Street Reds and how you joined the Alliance to escape"

Shepard sighed before revealing more of the Information in little packets.

"Garrus... i didn't tell you everything so just be quiet and let me explain everything..."

Garrus's mandibles flexed for a moment before going back to their normal place, Garrus remained silent and waited for Shepard to continue talking.

"Alright... so when i was fifteen i made a foolish mistake and fell in love with someone... and nine months later i had a child Garrus"

Garrus's Mandible's moved in shock but he remained silent.

Shepard looked at Garrus and gestured to the sides with her hands and spoke back.

"Well Garrus?"

Garrus stood up even straighter then he knew he ever could before speaking back.

"What happened to the Baby?"

Shepard palmed her head with both her hands before shouting.

"I FUCKING ORPHANED HIM"

Garrus rushed over to Console his lover.

"I am a Terrible Fucking MOTHER"

Garrus spoke into her ears.

"No you are not, sure you made a bad choice but that does not make you a Bad Mother"

Shepard looked up into Garrus's eyes before asserting her new-found confidence.

"No i am Not... i am taking Back my son... Thank you Garrus"


End file.
